


The Void

by Noper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn used to be a good guy, Cute little one shot, Fluff, Forgiveness, Noctis is a good man, Part of a series (later), Second Chance, Will go with my other fic later, kind of cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noper/pseuds/Noper
Summary: After his death, Ardyn didn't end up where he wanted. Stuck in this endless nowhere he is left to think about who and what he became.One Shot - kind of! Will be developed further in my other fic later.





	

Ardyn had wondered for the longest of times what death would feel like.

During the limited times someone had landed a ‘death blow’ upon him the fleeting grasp of the abyss had felt like the edge of sleep – as though you were floating through the clouds before gravity took back its hold and instincts forced you back into awareness.

The lost saviour had long ago convinced himself it wasn’t scary. That was when he had discovered that, if death wasn’t scary and you no longer cared for the opinions of men, nothing was scary anymore. It was a weight off his chest – not that it lessened his burden but it made it possible for it to be… Fun.

As he floated in this seemingly endless space he began to understand that it was the moment he decided he would rather have fun than be afraid that the darkness truly took him over. Up until that point he could at least pretend he had some morals left.

The King of Kings had released his soul from his tormented body but he had been in the darkness for so long that his soul, once as light and innocent as a child’s, had become nothing more than a daemon itself.

“Noct?” His eyes opened slowly to the strange monochromatic-grey space that he was floating it.

It was hard to tell if he was standing up or laying down or spinning, he was glad he couldn’t empty his stomach at the current moment.

He despised himself for the worry he felt when he found himself alone here.

All this time, during all of his games with Noctis Lucis Caelum, he had thought that he would be in the afterlife with his family – once upon a time his father and mother had loved him. He had foolishly believed that they would greet him once more when the curse was finally lifted.

He was wrong – likely this was a punishment from the gods. He probably deserved it but it would have made him smile to see Noctis here too.

His entire family deserved punishment.

Ardyn sighed softly, closing his eyes as the sound echoed around him.

“The least you could do is torment me, surely a more interesting punishment is in order!” He could hear himself screaming these words into the chasm even though he already knew there would not be an answer. There would never be any answer.

Time was impossible to judge in this never-ending world, thankfully he was already insane so there wasn’t much damage to be done there.

In fact, Ardyn spent most of his time pondering over past conversations and what happened to make him into the creature he was now. He was left wondering what he looked like – he had seen his… Twisted self in the mirror and in the eyes of his enemies – perhaps that was what he looked like all of time now? It would be such a shame to lose his pretty face.

It felt like eons later when his feet seemed to land on something solid.

Nothing else changed for a few moments, it was probably a good thing since Ardyn couldn’t help the pounding of his heart – he had a heart? – at the now unfamiliar sensation.

“Hello?” He hated the hopefulness in his voice. After so long without speaking, the man knew he would have to practice to get his silken tone back.

Other sensations came back slowly – at first he could feel his own weight as gravity set back in. Then the smell of trees and grass… it was not the same as his home, there was something different but it had been so long that he couldn’t quite decipher it.

Too soon for him to be ready sound came back to his world. Vehicles and people – happy people. It had been a long time since the saviour had heard genuine laughter that wasn’t the result of something horrific.

He stepped back from the sound and directly into something. His heart seemed to leap into his throat as colours blossomed into reality around him and he stared at this new world with wonder.

“ _Walk tall this time._ ”


End file.
